One More Day
by Darkness Shade
Summary: A "What-if/Aftermath" fic made by a friend of mine, Terry/Mia Ausa, to go with my fic...it's quite touching, so please read and review.


Author's comments: This is a songfic that is dedicated a love between two people. One is a real person, while the other is not. This songfic is what if their love happened. So, if you don't like stuff like this, then please leave. Otherwise enjoy the fic. Be gentle dear readers and read this with an open mind.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters to DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) do not belong to me or else I would be rich now. I'm only borrowing the character. Likewise with the characters of the game Lunar: A Silver Star Story Complete. The song belongs to the famous star, Diamond Rio. Please don't sue me.  
  
This fanfiction is dedicated to Ryan, who has written a fanfic that has touched this author here.(places hand over heart). May he find the person just for him. And this is also dedicated to Heather of the Amazoness Duo, who inspired me to write. May she find the 'Sakura' in her life and know happiness.  
  
  
  
One More Day  
  
Two lone figures sat in a cozy room, not talking, just hugging each other and basking in the other's presence. One was a human male while the other did not seem of this world. She had light green hair and had it tied into two ponytails behind her head. The girl raised her head a little to look at the slightly taller man.  
  
"Ryan? It's just about time," said the girl.  
  
"You could always stay here with me," said Ryan. "You don't need to go back Charmy."  
  
The green haired girl shook her head. She smiled sadly.  
  
"You knew that after G.U.N. was defeated that everything would go back to the way it was."  
  
"Then I'm a fool," said Ryan, chastising himself.  
  
The two of them stood up and the TV flashed. Charmy waved as silent tears ran down her face as she was drawn back into the TV. Ryan blinked.it had happened so fast. Now his TV was on and his Playstation was on and connected to two Dance pads.  
  
"Come here and play," said the announcer of the game to Ryan.  
  
Reluctantly, Ryan began to dance.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryan sighed. It had been over a year since his girl, Charmy had gone back into the DDR game, just a character once again. Ryan still played the game, but not with his usual passion. He flopped down on his bed and fell asleep.  
  
[Last night I had a crazy dream] [A wish was granted just for me]  
  
And as Ryan slept, he dreamt he was on Vane in the Lunar world. A young girl no more than 15 or 16 years old approached him. She smiled and spoke briefly.  
  
"I have the power to grant you a wish," said the girl. "Have you a wish?"  
  
"Mia.please." implored Ryan. "It can be anything, right?"  
  
[It could be for anything] [I didn't ask for money] [or a mansion in Malibu]  
  
Mia nodded and looked in askance at Ryan. Ryan thought about that for only a split second before he had come up with his answer.  
  
[I simply wished, for one more day with you]  
  
"I wish to be with Charmy," said Ryan.  
  
Mia nodded, but then she warned him.  
  
"My power can only last for the day," said Mia, sadly. "She won't be with you forever."  
  
Ryan nodded. It was definitely better than nothing.  
  
[One more day] [One more time] [One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied] [But then again] [I know what it would do] [Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you]  
  
Mia raised her hand and chanted in magic language. There was a sudden flash of light and Ryan shielded his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
The next thing Ryan knew, he was being shaken rather forcefully and a familiar voice was calling.  
  
"Ryan, wake up," called the voice.  
  
When Ryan finally got his brain to register the voice, he was up in a splintered second. Charmy smiled down upon him. Ryan gawked up at Charmy, he couldn't believe that she was here again.  
  
"I must still be dreaming," whispered Ryan to himself.  
  
"It's no dream," replied Charmy, happily, pinching him.  
  
"Ow," said Ryan, rubbing his arm.  
  
"See?"  
  
"But.how.?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I heard Mia's voice calling me and ended up here," said Charmy.  
  
Ryan leapt up and hugged Charmy for all he was worth. Charmy returned the hug just as hard. Ryan looked at the clock. He had 24 hours.  
  
[First thing I'd do, pray for time to crawl] [Then I'd unplug the telephone] [And keep the TV off]  
  
Ryan thanked the heavens above that it was a weekend, not a weekday. He would have the entire day for Charmy and himself. Then he turned the TV, which was on, off. Ryan grabbed the phone jack and unplugged the phone.  
  
'Now, we have no one to disturb us,' thought Ryan.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, Ryan and Charmy were settled into cuddle mode on Ryan's bed. Ryan held Charmy and hugged her close. Time was drawing to a close.  
  
[I'd hold you every second] [Say a million I love you's] [That's what I'd do, with one more day with you]  
  
"You know I love you Charmy?" asked Ryan.  
  
"Ryan, I swear you said that a million times to me today," said Charmy. "But thank you nonetheless."  
  
Ryan looked outside. The sun was just setting. He didn't have much time left with his girl, but he swore that the day was the longest he had ever seen.  
  
[One more day] [One more time] [One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied] [But then again] [I know what it would do] [Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you]  
  
Charmy suddenly stood up and stared. Ryan sensing something glanced at what Charmy was looking at. Ryan rubbed his eyes. There Mia was standing in front of his TV. She looked like an ghost. Only just an image.  
  
"It's time now," said Mia, sadly. "I'm sorry you have to part."  
  
Charmy nodded and Ryan stood up and begged her not to go. Charmy smiled happily up at Ryan. That surprised Ryan.  
  
"I'm the happiest I could have ever been in a long time," said Charmy. "Don't ever forget the love between us and dance with that passion that I love."  
  
Charmy leaned up and kissed Ryan just as Mia took her hand and both were drawn back into the TV. Ryan blinked and the two girls were gone once again. Ryan smiled and turned on his TV.switched on his PS.accepted the dance mode.  
  
[Leave me wishing still for one more day] [Leave me wishing still for one more day] [with you.(one more day)]  
  
"Charmy is waiting for you."  
  
OWARI 


End file.
